


F1 One-Word Tumblr prompts

by Valuable_Valewis



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: :3, Formula One, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested to me, Short One Shot, Splendid-Valewis, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Via my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/pseuds/Valuable_Valewis
Summary: A bunch of mini one shots as requested by the community of Tumblr on a post I made \o/





	1. Simi- promt 25- Forest

"KIMI, I'M LOST AGAIN." A voice shouted from the thick of the forest, droned out slightly from the annoyed squarks from birds being disrupted from their slumber. "For the love of Sebastian not again." Kimi deadpanned, unamused by his team-mates antics yet again. The Finn could just about make out the sheepish laugh from the German "Ummmm... Sorry Kimi, you know my sense of direction isn't amazing, so please just help." He pleaded, slight fear in his tone "Seems Ironic for a racing-driver to have no sense of direction." Kimi responded Humourlessly, brushing past large berry bushes that grew under tall titan trees of spruce and pine. "Where are you anyway?" Kimi asked aloud as Seb laughed nervously "I don't know but I think I just heard something." His voice raised a pitch as Kimi sighed "Just hang on a moment." Kimi replied to his friend in his normal blunt manner "Please do hurry it's getting darker." The younger urged as Kimi made his way through the forest to his German.

* * *

 

In the distance Sebastian could hear a loud sound stomping through the deep thicket the German was lost in, he felt his bones start to quiver and shake, in fear or due to the cold, only Seb knew the reason why. The crunching got louder, and louder until it was practically by his feet. A small whimper climbed his throat and turned into a very, very (un)manly scream when he felt something on his shoulder. Turning around quickly the German raised a fist and punched whatever it was in the face, only after a distinctly accented 'ow' and opening his eyes, did Seb realise he had in fact hit Kimi square in the face. A smirk and a genuine laugh poured out at the sight of the Finn's disgruntled expression "I..Im sorry Kimi, I thought you were a bear or something." The German stated between giggles making the elder sigh dramatically "Whatever. Lets just go." The Finn replied taking Sebastian's hand firmly and leading (Dragging) him out of the forest.

It was then Kimi decided to never take Sebastian to a forest in Finland again...

* * *

Request for @Spidey-Charles

 

 

 


	2. Maxiel- Prompt 55- Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a nightmare so his favourite Aussie comes to comfort him.
> 
> Request for @MaxielIsLife

Max Lurched awake with a start, breaths hyperventilating, desperately trying to force breath into his uncooperative lungs. Sweat trickled like raindrops on a window down the young Dutchman's forehead and his back making the poor young Dutch boy feel unbelievably fearful and clammy. A needy and scared whimper brokenly escaped his throat as tears began to fall from his Turquoise eyes. Where was Daniel? He needed Daniel. Unless... Unless...

No.

The Dutchman shook that thought out of his head "It was just a silly dream..." He whispered to himself, voice weak and frail. The brunette burried his face into the pillow, wishing the world away and for his Aussie to arrive soon.

After a moment, a knock on the door sounded, making the 21 year old jump out of his skin and quiver. "Max, I'm hearing something from your room, are you alright in there?" A voice asked with worry, worry that made Max's nerves settle. It was Daniel. "I...I'm fine." He responded, trying to make his voice as normal as possible, but the hitch in his breath did not go unnoticed "Don't lie to me, I'm coming in." Daniel announced, opening the hotel room door and staring wide eyed at max "What happened?!" The Aussie questioned, immediately running over to Max and pulled the younger (yet taller) man onto his chest gently, stroking his brown locks soothingly "So are you going to tell me?" Daniel asked, wiping the tears from the others eyes. "It was a nightmare." Max sighed as Daniel's brow raised in intrest "care to elaborate?" The Australian asked in a soothing tone "It was about us. You were shouting so loudly, screaming even. We all were shaking, but it was you who met my eyes with an anger I had never seen and in the bluntest voice I've heard from you, you muttered "It was you. It's your fault."" By this point tears had began to gather again and Daniel worried for what happened next "Y..you then proceeded to attack me, one strike for every DNF you had, stating it was my fault that you always DNFed. A..and... A..and." He struggled to go on, sob breaking his words as Daniel gently shushed him "Max, that was definitely not me, you know that right. I would never, ever blame you for my bad luck this season, whatever you imagined was just that, a figure of imagination, I don't blame you, nor the team for this year, honest." The Aussie explained as Max looked at him hopefully "Really?" He questioned in disbelief "Really." The Aussie grinned, holding out his pinkie, to which the Dutch boy took with his own pinkie and a small smile. "Pinkie promise." Daniel assured.

And for the first time that night Max finally could believe what Daniel had said.


	3. Lewis/Daniel- prompt 88- Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a clear and stary night and Daniel catches the world champion watching the sky in intrest
> 
> Request for Anon

Daniel looked up at the scene above, the sky was clear that night, all the little twinkle of stars could be seen in the haze of purples and blues that made up the twilight sky. To his left the Aussie noticed Lewis sat, looking up at the sky in awe and wonder "Hey, Lewis!" Daniel called out walking towards the Brit who turned to look at him, small smile on his face "Hello Daniel, what brings you here?" He asked politely as Daniel shrugged "I could ask you the same thing." The Australian noticed the Brit's gaze was back on sky "Beautiful night, huh?" He asked as Lewis nodded "It is, isn't it." He spoke in awe, watching as a shooting star whizzed past the sky for a moment "They say if you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true, do you think if I wished hard enough, it would remove my bad luck?" Daniel joked as Lewis shook his head "Not even if a universe fell, not this year at least." Lewis responded cheekily making the younger huff "At least some of us have won a championship which is the equivalent of a universe." He responded as Lewis sighed "Why does everyone think that just because i have won 5 it makes me the greatest in the world. Fangio did it, Schumi too, and more even. So what makes me so special?" He asked aloud, gaze still on the stars above as Daniel hummed, trying to think of a responce "I think it's because of who you are and what you have been through." The Australian replied in full honestly making the Brit focus his attention on Daniel "you really think so?" He questioned as the other nodded frantically "of course, you come from humble beginnings and the crowd loves someone they can relate to." He explained as the Brit hummed in understanding "I suppose that makes sense." He nodded, smiling at Daniel, patting the space next to him in a gesture to sit down, to which the Australian obliged happily, smiling as he saw yet another shooting star fly past.

But that star could do nothing to compare to the universe sat beside him.


	4. Sebastidan- prompt 16- drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good race Sebastian and Daniel come together and the younger can only find himself drowning in his elders eyes.
> 
> Request for @Sebsdaniel

Sebastian pulled the somewhat lightweight helmet off his head, followed by the balaclava, allowing his unruly brunette locks to bounce freely. His dark colour eyes trailed across the parc ferme to see the driver he was hoping to see. Daniel was walking up the grid lane after a 3rd place finish, greeting his engineers happily as usual, beaming grin on his face as the mechanics tossled his own dark curls in a proud fashion. The Australian turned around to meet Sebastian's eyes. Their shade so dark yet mythical, almost as if you could drown in them. Just the sheer thought made the Aussie shiver and tingle at the thought, like he had once done back when they were team-mates in 2014. "Hello Daniel." The German called, rushing towards him "Hello Seb." He replied "Congratulations on the win." Daniel added as Sebastian smiled "Thanks, congratulations to you to." He responded courteously as Daniel ruffled Sebastian's hair playfully "Whatever, let's just get to the podium before they find a reason to have a go at us." He smirked punching the shorter yet older man's arm gently while Sebastian nodded "That would be awful." He agreed as both charged up to the drivers room in a hurry, making sure they made it time for the ceremony.

For the whole time they were on the podium, Daniel continued to drown in the older's eyes.


	5. Lesteban- prompt 31- hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds Esteban and can't help but feel guilty but Esteban doesn't blame him for it
> 
> Request for Anon

Lance was walking along the pits towards the Williams garage, catching sight of Toto and Esteban talking to each other. The Canadian couldn't help but feel the guilt well up in chest slightly at the sight. Lance sighed, wishing he could of taken anyone's seat but Esteban's. It wasn't fair on the French man at all, he was taking an innocent bystanders seat and not just anyones it was Esteban's. The one who never protested or angered towards him over the whole predicument and now because of the whole bad luck situation and his father buying out the company the young man from France had not a hope of staying at Force india, especially with Perez having just been re-signed with the team. Whatever Esteban was talking about with Toto obviously wasn't that important as the young Frenchman stumbled over to the Teenaged Canadian "Hello Lance." He spoke, voice upbeat as ever with a small smile, it was almost as if the whole situation didn't exist and everything was normal "Hello to you too." He replied, a smile half forced on his face which made Esteban tilt his head "is something the matter Lance?" He questioned as the Canadian frantically shook his head "No, no everything is fine, oh is that Claire calling me, I better go." He rushed, turning away to head into the garage and began to walk away.

Until a hand grasped his arm.

"please just tell me." Esteban muttered in a small voice "Or don't you trust me anymore." He finished as Lance looked at him as if he had grown a second head "Why are you so friendly with me?" He questioned "Why after everything that has happened..." He whispered quietly and it was now Esteban's turn to look in shock "Why wouldn't I be?" He countered back as Lance shivered at the kind yet firm tone "Why wouldn't you? I basically stole your seat!" He exclaimed loudly making Esteban wince "You didn't mean to though did you?" He responded softly as the Canadian shook his head once more "No, never to you." He muttered as Esteban smiled "See then I will continue to like you." He added as Lance shook his head with a laugh "How can you be so postive?" He asked as Esteban grinned "It's simple, it's a little thing called hope."


	6. Maxiel- prompt 20- electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Magical school Au)
> 
> Daniel is bored in class, perhaps the new kid can help with that...
> 
> Request by anon

Daniel sat in class, pencil tapping away at the table in a bored manner as the teacher whittled on and on. Eventually, a knock on the old oaken door piped the Australian's intrest as a tall yet young boy walked through the door "Mr Horner. This is your new student, please look after him." The head of year paraphrased before walking to the door. The wise fox that was Mr Horner smirked. "So you must be the illustrious Max Verstappen." He concluded, pointing to a chair beside Daniel "Take a seat next to Ricciardo over there would you" He smirked purposely Dragging out the Ric, the E and Ardo just to annoy the other as Daniel gained a sympathetic look from Valtteri (who was apparently Val-Terry to Mr Horner for some reason) as Max nodded taking a seat next to Daniel as Mr Horner continued his lesson. "so...um Ricciardo was it?" Max whispered into his ear as Daniel shook his head "My names Daniel and its Pronouced Ric-ardo. No E sound in the middle." He explained as Max nodded "Okay Daniel, care to show me how you got into this school?" The Dutch boy smirked, which was met by Daniel's own smirk as he pulled out his Dark oak wand with pride "Summonous Honey Badger." Daniel said quietly aloud and in a puff of smoke a Honey badger appeared on Daniel's desk "He's alot more fierce than he looks, yes you are." The Australian cooed towards the end making Max giggle. "Ready to see true magic?" He asked, pulling out his own birch wand "Zaptos Electros." Max Called out as bolts of electricity bounced out of his wand and sparked. Soon the sparks fluttered out of control as one aimed towards Daniel and Max could only close his eyes.

Poof.

Max carefully peeled open his eyes and stiffled a laugh at the sight of the other. What should of been perfect curls was now an 80s afro. Unable to hold back the younger broke into a laugh which caught Mr Horner's attention who, too, burst out laughing at the sight and was shortly followed by the rest of the class. Daniel shrugged, bouncing his new afro "Could be worse from the new kid." He smirked as Max Nodded, "Could defiantly be." He added between giggles.


	7. Valewis- prompt 30- Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri has been summoned to the Mercedes headquarters but for what reason...?
> 
> For @bannerlaufeysons

Valtteri pulled up at the Mercedes Headquaters as he had been instructed, for what reason? The Finn simply did not know, he had only been told 2 days ago for that matter just to come here. After parking his car up he noticed the whole place was dark, with no lights, Was it closed? Valtteri placed his face close to the glass to see if he could see in and was met by no result. He sighed taking the only next logical route, which was through the main entrance. To his suprise, the door was open and he was met by a chorus of hushed whispers before the blinding lights turned on. 'SUPRISE!' Rang out across the whole of the headquarters making the young Finn blink to check if he was, in fact, in reality. After multiple confirmations the Finn could only stare in confusion "What are you all doing here? What is this for?" He questioned as he spotted Toto and Susie in the background coming towards him "You have never been one to immediately understand these things." Susie laughed putting her hand on Valtteri's shoulder "I'm joking, no need to pout." Susie laughed, scottish accent coming through her words "Im not pouting." Valtteri Denied "But why are you all here don't you have important work to do?" He questioned as Toto shook his head "Bring out the main culprate." Toto announced as two members nodded frantically.

After a moment the roof filled with glitter and Confetti as the two members of staff followed a certian someone into the room. That someone being Lewis Hamilton himself, a small sheepish smile on the Brit's face "Ah, there's your master mind behind the whole thing." Susie smiled grabbing Toto's arm "Let's let them have some time to themselves." She smiled as Toto obliged.

Valtteri turned towards Lewis, "Your behind this, but for what reason?" Valtteri asked in genuine confusion "It's a suprise party for you, to say thank you." Lewis explained, gingerly picking a lone piece of confetti from the Finn's hair "Thank you, for what?" He asked as Lewis chuckled "For helping me get the big Hifive silly, I could never of done this without you." He smiled at the Finn who shook his head, which shook alot of glitter from his head, in disagreement "No, you could of won even without me." Valtteri Denied as Lewis Firmly took his shoulder "Listen here Valtteri, you sacrificed alot this year just to please me and the team, your more than deserving of a party of your own." He explained kindly as Valtteri lightly nodded "Maybe." He muttered "Maybe?!" Lewis exclaimed "Definitely." He corrected as he smiled sweetly at the Finn before turning towards the crowd "Three cheers for Valtteri!" He called and was met by a reception of "Hip-Hip-Horray".

Lewis turned to Valtteri with a genuine smile "Thank you, honestly, I mean it."


	8. Webbonso- prompt 94- whimper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is bored so he goes to hunt for someone to talk to, and he finds Mark in a rather odd situation
> 
> Most likely set during the 2013 season 
> 
> For SeaFoamAndPearl

Fernando walked along the pit straight with a sigh, looking for something to do or someone to talk to, anything to end the poor Spaniard's boredom. Heck he would even talk to Sebastian right now... No wait scratch that... He wasn't _that_ bored that he had to resort to the German kid who stole his 3rd world championship... But it did give him an idea as he headed towards the Red Bull garages.

The Spaniard headed to where he believed the eldest resident Aussie in formula one would be and knocked on his driver door "C..come in." A voice spoke from the other side which made Fernando knot his brows in confusion "Is something wrong?" He asked, conern leaking in his voice as he gained no responce "I'm coming in." He annouced not a second after, forcing open the door. Mark was sat in the corner, shivering and whimpering in the corner "Mark?" The Spaniard questioned as the Aussie jumped and looked up at him "Fernando?" He questioned as the man from Spain charged over to him "What is the matter?" Fernando asked as Mark squeaked and pointed to the wall.

There was a particularly large spider making it's home in the corner.

The Spaniard sighed, always finding it ironic that someone from Australia of all places was scared of spiders of all things. Picking up a spare magazine and cup from the Australian's room he gently coaxed the spider in and opened the window, freeing it to the wilderness "There, it's gone." Fernando stated, almost in an umimpressed manner as Mark looked up and smiled "Thanks mate I owe you one." He grinned dragging the unknowing Spaniard into a hug, much to his distaste "Yes okay, I get the message." He sighed, pulling back with a small smile of his own, patting the others back awkwardly "Well I must be going, if you freak out over any more spiders, you know how to call me." The Spaniard Walked to the door "Like: 'Oh Fernando you special being help my poor sorry butt from the mean old spider.'" Mark questioned in a high voice which made Fernando snort "If you really wish for it then perhaps it's true." He replied, turning to mark with a wink to which the Aussie replied with his own.

"Until the next time the damsel needs saving from the spider, adios."


	9. Simi- prompt 74- Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Kimi hang out in Rome for the day.
> 
> Request for WhoSays75

Sebastian and Kimi were spending the weekend together in Italy for a Ferrari meeting. Today was their day off, the pair free to do anything they wished for the day. Naturally, Sebastian had managed to drag Kimi along down to Rome as the pair began to explore the bustling capital of their car manufacturers home.

It was then Sebastian caught sight of a proper spaghetti resturant, drawn to the smell of the fresh pasta. He tugged on Kimi's sleeve who faced him "Is there a problem?" The Finn asked as Sebastian shook his head and pointed to the pasta and pizza place "Let's get pasta for lunch." He suggested as Kimi sighed "Just because we're in Italy doesn't mean we have to eat Pasta." Kimi reminded as Seb practically made puppy dog eyes "They always say, when in Rome do as the Romans do, and besides I can communicate for both us if that's your problem." He smirked, knowing the Finn spoke minimal Italian. With a huff Kimi sighed "Fine." He responded as Sebastian beamed happily dragging the Finn to the resturant.

Kimi sat at the table, head in one of his palm lazily. He barely understood the convosation Sebastian was having with a rather extroverted Italian waiter, he just wanted his food already. Soon many Waiters filled the room with their meal as Kimi raised a brow at the rather large quantity of food "are you going to eat all of that?" He questioned as Sebastian grinned "When in Rome do as the Romans do." He repeated, delving into his food as Kimi began his own.

Sebastian Groaned, leaning heavily on Kimi for support "I shouldn't of eaten all of that food." The German cried dramatically as Kimi rolled his eyes "I told you so." He replied as Seb nodded "I know. I know. But it all looked to good _not_ to eat." Sebastian responded almost sadly as Kimi comfortingly tapped his back "K..Kimi what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, unsure what to say to the Finn's rare action "Do in Rome as the Romans do." Kimi Reprised as Sebastian smiled ' _Im sure hes talking about showing affection'_ he thought as he met Kimi's light greenish-grey hues which sparkled in mischief. "Come on then, lets head somewhere a little more quiet, no italian food." Sebastian explained as the Finn nodded in agreement.

"Great lets go then."


	10. Seb/Jenson- prompt 13- Celestial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the 2009 prize giving ceremony and Jenson is bored   
> Its a good thing a certian German is there to cheer him up.
> 
> For LiveLongAndFangirling

Jenson stretched, standing to the corner of the gigantic room that held this years prize giving ceremony. It was a good year for the Brit, winning with Brawn while his fellow team-mate Rubens gave the constructors a 1-3 finish. There was also that new red bull kid, Sebastian who had separated the pair from completing the full house. In the corner of his eye, Jeson spotted said German talking nervously with drink in hand. The Briton smoothed his light locks back into place before wandering over to the German. "So, Seb was it, how are you enjoying today's gathering?" The Brit asked as the young German jumped and faced towards him "U..Um Hello Jenson what brings you here?" The German laughed nervously as Jeson smiled "No real reason, I'm just bored you know, I would have expected a grander party if we're honest." Jenson explained with a grin as Sebastian looked at him as if he had grown a second head, which in turn made the Briton chuckle "What's with that look?" He questioned as Seb blinked at him almost innocently "Isn't the room big enough as it is?" The German gawked as the Briton shook his head "Not what I was talking about." He smirked holding out his hand "This gives me an idea though, would you kindly join a Brit to a dance?" He requested as Seb looked at him nervously twiddling his fingers and twitching his foot "B..but I can't dance!" He exclaimed as Jenson just continued to smile "No need, Us Brits are pioneers of dance, I'll show you." Jenson responded with a wink dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.

Sebastian sighed happily, leaning into Jenson's shoulder in the middle of a celestial slow dance "Would you look at that, your a natural." The Brit praised as the German nodded, simply just enjoying the music, the atmostphere and most of all enjoying the sense of saftey and comfort he felt from the elder.

All was Celestial and grand in the prize giving that night

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish for one of these to be created, head over to my tumblr Splendid-Valewis to find out how.


End file.
